


The Touch of Frost

by hawkstout



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Detective Noir, M/M, Organized Crime, Pre-Slash, Steve's a Detective, Tony's his partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a man out of time, imprisoned up until two years ago for a crime he didn't commit. Rather than go back to the movies or the army he becomes a private eye and with the occasional assistance of millionaire Tony Stark and his body guard he cleans up rather nicely. </p><p>When an old acquaintance comes into Steve Rogers' office looking for his brother it's clear there's going to be more trouble than a fight between siblings. It might just lead to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder

“When I hear the thunder I think of things to come.” 

Steve smiled. Tony was staring out the window. Torrents of rain were coming down laced with the warning grumbles of thunder, lightning flashed casting Tony’s figure briefly to shadows. Tony always had a pretty way with words. Steve only sipped his brandy and admired the other man’s sleek build. He was a dark haired man with expressive dark brown eyes and his lips were always quirked in a sort of smile. He had an easy charm and his words were always slick. It helped him win the hearts of dames and fellows alike. Tony turned, an easy genuine smile for Steve, as he leaned against the window frame.

Tony and Steve were a study in contrasts. Steve was tall and broad while Tony stood an inch shorter than average with a more compact body type. Steve was blond and blue eyed his face fresh and shaved—Tony had a mustache. He had boyish looks while Tony’s was a more mature handsome, although Steve was the older of the two if you counted the years. 

From an outsider’s perspective it might have been hard to believe that millionaire weapons manufacturer Tony Stark was keeping company with a washed out P.I. who was set up on the bad side of town.  
Steve was a man with too many memories and too few friends now-a-days. Hank was gone, Jan was gone, and Banner was gone before Steve even really got there and Bucky was gone long before any of them. Tony had stayed though. Tony and the others had found him, brought him out of the Glacier after so long, but Tony was the only one who stayed.

“You’re in a dark mood, I can tell,” Tony took a sip of his own drink studying the serious look on his friend’s face

“I’m not the one talking about thunder and things to come,” Steve pointed out. 

“Even a mechanical minded man like me can start waxing poetic on a night like tonight,” Tony shrugged, “I’ve always loved a good storm.”

The thunder groaned above. 

There was a sudden insistent knocking on the door in the reception area. The two men glanced at each other as if expecting the other to admit they were expecting company.

“Don’t you have regular hours or something?” Tony asked. He didn’t seem nervous. Steve wished he was more nervous sometimes.

“As regular as it gets around here,” Steve confirmed. He pulled his gun and glanced at Tony.  
“Probably a break in. Stay here.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he always did when Steve tried to protect him, but nodded all the same.  
Steve went to the door. Through the tinted glass a tall bulky figure’s shadow was cast. 

The knocking became more insistent.

“We’re closed,” Steve barked.

“I’d have a word with you Captain.” 

Steve stiffened. He knew that voice. He put the gun in his pocket and unlocked the door, but he didn’t let his grip on the gun loosen. 

“Mr. Odinson,” Steve glanced back. Tony was leaning on the doorframe more relaxed than he should be.  
“I told you to stay in the office.”

“You tell me a lot of things,” Tony replied. Thor Odinson glanced between the two of them.

“I had expected only you,” His eyes fell on Steve. Steve ushered the larger man inside closing the door firmly behind him.

“You shouldn’t have expected anyone at all at eleven o’clock at night,” Steve pointed out. 

“Your types are always at the office,” Thor said no more than that, but he was glancing pointedly at Tony.

“Anything you want to discuss with me at this hour you can discuss in front of Mr. Stark as well. He’s trust worthy and as discreet as they come.”

“He would have to be.” Tony snorted at that as if he found Odinson’s barb funny. 

“Question is, are you?” 

Odinson let out a small bark of laughter, “Fair Captain, quite fair, but I am not here to cause you and your … partner… trouble. I’m here to give you a case.” 

Steve had known Thor as long as he had known Tony, but under different circumstances. While Tony was on the outside of the Glacier rallying, Thor had been on the inside right beside him.  
Steve led the tall Norwegian into his office. He sat down behind his desk. Tony went back to looking out the window and Odinson sat on one of the arm chairs. 

“I assume you know I only do things that are –strictly speaking—on the level.”

Mr. Odinson’s smile was an arrogant one.

“Of course. Who would have known you were an innocent man after all?” He glanced at Tony when he said this then looked back at Steve his icy blue eyes were friendly enough, but there was always danger lurking behind anyone that was an Odinson. On the level or not this wouldn’t be easy, but Steve wasn’t here to do things the easy way. 

“I suppose you wouldn’t want to be thrown back in legitimately. Then not even friends in high or low places could get you out.” 

“What’s the business Thor?” It was eleven fifteen and Steve, as usual, hadn’t gotten any buzz from his bourbon, just irritation at the unexpected company. It was time to cut to the chase. 

“I’m looking for my Brother, Loki.” Thor pushed a picture over to Steve. Steve examined it. A dark haired man with intense eyes and a wide, almost unsettling smile stared back out at him.  
“He doesn’t look a thing like you,” Steve almost jumped. Tony was leaning over him giving the photo a once over as well. 

“He’s adopted,” Thor admitted, “Which is part of the problem.” He looked at the two men before him carefully. Steve knew when he was being sized up. 

“You promise total discretion? What I’m about to tell you can’t get out, otherwise chaos will ensue.”  
Thunder rumbled as if to highlight Thor’s words.  
Tony held up his hands knowing the question was mostly aimed at him, “Who’d I tell? Who’d I know that would be interested? I’m as far away from you as they get,” The last part was a joke considering the company Tony kept. Tony was always more interested in real people than classy people. That’s what would get him killed if it wasn’t a business rival or a pretty face or a bottle of booze.

“Nick Fury.”

“I hate Nick Fury,” Tony said easily, “Ask anyone. He’s not particularly fond of me either. If he finds out your secrets it’s because he has his fingers in every pie and don’t ever think different. And I don’t gossip to people on staff if that’s really what you’re worried about.”

Thor nodded, “Very well. My Father is dead.” 

Steve and Tony both had the best poker faces known to man. Steve’s was crafted from his days as an actor and Tony being a business man made it a survival instinct. They didn’t go slack jawed, but their false easy smiles fell right off and their eyes widened before narrowing, serious expressions taking over.

“I thought that would interest you,” Thor nodded.

“Odin is dead?” That was the worst sort of news Steve had heard in his office. Odin was basically the King,  
hell, the god of the underworld. He was the Norwegian mafia and with Odin in town you could forget the Irish or the Italians, “How long?” he asked sharply.

“Two days.” 

“So a war is coming then.” Tony sighed and glanced at Steve.

“It doesn’t have to,” Thor said quickly, “I know we work on different sides of things Captain, but we can both agree that a war would be disastrous for everyone: Asgardians, cops, and regular people. I don’t like innocents killed any better than you do. My men, the cops, they know what they’re getting into when they sign up for this life, but people will die, and not people that are prepared for it. I run my business as I run it for the last amount of collateral damage.”

“That’s a nice speech,” Steve said slowly, “It’s got me listening.” 

“When the All-Father died Loki learned the truth, that he was adopted. All I need is to talk to him before  
he decides to do something harmful.”

“What’s the harm he could do?” Steve asked. 

“Civil war,” Thor admitted grimly, “I became the heir before my Father’s death. Loki changed. He was one for tricks and dirty business, but it became dirtier. He accepted my Father’s decision though because at the time…” Thor broke off, “You don’t need to know this.”

“I really do.”

“It’s an old story Steve,” Tony shook his head and poured himself another brandy, “Odin was supposed to be picking the best man for the job. He says it’s Thor and Loki’s sore, but he accepts it cause that’s what brothers do, that’s what sons do. Then he learns that Odin didn’t pick the best man for the job, he picked the son he always loved better, because obviously Odin’d never love the adopted one more.”

“He loved us equally,” Thor roared standing up slamming his hands on Steve’s desk.

“I mean no offense,” Tony hadn’t even stepped back and Steve wondered if it was more liquid courage than the actual stuff, “I don’t know your circumstances, but I do know people. If I were Loki it’s exactly what I would think.” 

Thor slowly sat back down, “That is what I’m worried about,” He admitted hunched over. Thor was as hard as they come, but Steve could see the hurt and the desperation. This wasn’t about a war; this was about a man who wanted to make things right with his brother. 

“So what do you want me to do about all this?” Steve asked as gently as he could given the man in front of him.

“Find my brother. I just want to talk to him, but if I send my men he might see it as an act of war and if I go myself it might be seen as a sign of weakness. I have no idea where he is. He is good at not being found, at disappearing when he needs to.”

“You got to give me something.” 

“He prefers a place… one you are probably familiar with,” He glanced at Tony, “Hellfire Club. That is all I have gentlemen.” 

He reached over. Steve shook his hand. He then lay down three hundred dollar bills. 

“I’ll let myself out.” 

They listened to his tread and the latch of the door in silence. Tony fell into the chair that was occupied by Thor. They stared at the money. 

“You know I always was hoping a tall gorgeous blond would one day walk into your office and knock me  
off my feet, but that’s not really what I meant.” 

“Civil war in Asgard…”

“It’d be every cop’s wet dream if it weren’t so damn terrifying a nightmare,” Tony sighed, “Hellfire Club. Not surprising.”

The Hellfire Club was an elite sort of place open only to the rich. The brand of rich didn’t really matter. In fact if you were lily white chances were you wouldn’t get an invite. Tony Stark had been a member for as many years as he’d been legal; he hadn’t been there for three. 

Now he knew why Thor had asked him. Steve might be one of the only trustworthy sorts this close to the bottom, but he was also one of the only guys that was close friends with a millionaire with an open reservation at the Hellfire club. Not that Tony was advertised, but Thor had been his cellmate and more clever than he let on. He would have pieced two and two together. 

“I really don’t want to involve you on this one,” Steve admitted. He didn’t bother with the booze; it wouldn’t do anything or him anyway. Tony wasn’t so held back as he went for his fourth. 

“You won’t get anywhere if you don’t go there. I’ll get you in. I’ll stay out of your way.”

“Liar.” 

“I’ll have Mr. Iron back you up. How’s that?” 

“He’s not the most subtle sort,” Steve pointed out.

Mr. Iron was Tony’s supposed body guard (although in Steve’s opinion he wasn’t very good at that aspect of his job). He was disfigured in an accident overseas while working for Tony. Tony had apparently been so torn up he created the armor. It was a masterful piece of technology involving transistors. It protected Mr. Iron’s skin from exposure, but at the same time gave him three times the strength he should have. The armor was also rigged with a few other surprises. Mr. Iron (or Iron Man as criminals called him) was as true as they come. A good man to be sure, however Steve always disapproved of the number of times Tony seemed to get captured while on his watch, or how he would send Tony to run off while he stayed to finish off the bad guys. Shoddy bodyguard work, but Steve was pretty sure ‘bodyguard’ was an excuse so that Tony could fund his friend’s crime fighting. 

“No, he’s not that subtle is he? But maybe I’ll have him wait outside just in case.”

“No,” Steve said, “You said you wouldn’t gossip to staff remember?” It was an obvious request from Thor and one that Steve would have to follow like it or not, “Mr. Iron—and you for that matter are out of this one. You get me in and then stay out of trouble. This is big and I trust you both, but you’re both loud. You know that.” 

“Captain America says I’m loud, jeez. Alright, alright I promised never to interfere and if you’re pulling that card on me—”

“I am.”

“Then I won’t interfere, easy as that,” Tony downed the rest of his drink and they sat in silence for a bit. 

Tony wasn’t sullen. In the beginning of their friendship he would have been. He would have been insulted that Steve would leave him (never mind Iron Man) out, but he knew now there were some things Steve was better off (and more comfortable) doing on his own. If Steve needed him he wouldn’t hesitate to call. 

“Loki never struck me as a reckless sort of guy.” Tony broke the easy silence, and of course Tony would know him. Steve glared at him sharply. Tony shrugged in a ‘what are you going to do’ sort of way. 

“He’s the sort I like when he’s not being as crazy as a bag of cats. Daddy issues and pretty hair. What more could I want?” 

Slept with him too. Better and better. Steve let the jealousy pool in his stomach; there was no reason to be jealous of anyone where Tony was concerned. Tony sought comfort where he could find it, but he never sought love. As selfish as it was, Steve was glad of that. Tony was all he had and if it had to be in friendship so be it. There were reasons on both sides why it could never be between them, but every time a dame or fellow touched his friend he couldn’t help but feel a longing. 

“Daddy issues?” Steve pulled himself back to the case with effort. 

“It didn’t take finding out he was adopted for those to spring up. Let Mr. Odinson think what he will, Odin never loved Loki as much as Thor, but he didn’t love either of them half as much as Balder god rest that boy’s soul. Being last is still being last and when your daddy doesn’t love you it’s hard to miss.” 

The ‘I would know’ was a given. 

“Even so, Loki plays the long game. He plays it cool and slow. Thor’s worried Loki’ll be irrational on this one, and he will be, but he’ll have a damn good plan while he’s being irrational. His wrath will be cold, not hot.” 

“It’s late,” Steve finally said.

“I’ll get out of your hair and I’ll pick you up at eight tomorrow, how’s that sound?”

“Fine.”

“It’s a date then,” Tony smirked. He grabbed his coat (he never wore a hat). He turned back suddenly, 

“Steve… I know you don’t want me on this one because it’s dangerous, but isn’t it always dangerous with you?”

“You and me have seen a lot of things Tony, sometimes moving, or bitter or sad. Sometimes the good wins and sometimes it’s the bad guys that get it in the end. We’ve faced long odds and yes, we’ve seen danger, but you’ve never seen war and I’d like to keep it that way.” 

Tony had an odd look Steve couldn’t place, but he just nodded.

“Goodnight Steve,” and he was gone. 

Steve leaned back in his chair.

"Goodnight Tony," he said to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter. Erm... usually I have more to say or explain, but this is going to be one of those stories which just unfolds as it goes along. I intend for everything to be explained at one point or another. 
> 
> Yes, Steve was in jail and Tony (and Hank, Jan, and Bruce) got him out and yes Thor's a criminal... I really don't know where that one came from either. My brain and me should probably have a chat.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hellfire Club's as hot as the name suggests. Tony causes distractions while Steve searches for information on the whereabouts of Loki. There's something in the air and it's not just cheap perfume and expensive cigars.

The Hellfire Club. It was known as a den of hedonism and sin. A place that matched what regular folk always thought the rich got up to. It made no apologises for its wild parties and scandalous affairs. Underneath all that was the powerful-- the men who could take over the world, who might even be planning to take over the world—hell, who maybe have already taken over the world. The club was owned by a man named Sebastian Shaw. He was rumored to be an ex-Nazi, but it was a rumour no one could ever back up.

Howard Stark had been a member and as such his son had inherited his membership when the elder Stark had passed. In his youth Tony had made great use of the place and if anyone thought that Tony Stark was reckless now they’d only have to look to his past to see how tame he had become.  
Tony had come around eight like he had said. He ordered Steve out of his best suit and handed him clothes that probably cost more money than the rent on the office. He protested but Tony reasoned that if he wanted to blend in as a rich man’s honey he’d better dress the part. 

They were driven by Tony’s chauffer Happy, who had an argument with Tony about a dame named Pepper and a fellow named Rhodes and if he’d ever set things straight with them. Steve wasn’t able to set some ground rules, but he reasoned there might not have been a point to it anyway.  
They pulled up at the Hellfire club, lights blared and Steve could hear the music from outside. Steve was about to head to the end of the line, but Tony took him by the elbow and dragged him up to the very front.

“Tony Stark and friend.”

“You have a reservation?” The bouncer asked. 

Tony chuckled as if the bouncer had said something funny, “No.” 

Apparently it had been a joke because the bouncer immediately allowed them entrance. Tony winked. They moved inside. The hall was steamy. The place was set up with the dining room on the upper floor so the patrons could look down at the dancing couples. Both levels had a bar. Scantily dressed girls with wings and devil horns wandered around with drinks, smokes, and other things. There were private booths and rooms all throughout. It was exactly what its reputation had presented itself as--a glorified whorehouse. 

They hadn’t been in for more than a minute when they were met by the owner. 

“Why Antony Stark!” Steve stiffened at the familiarity. Shaw clapped Tony on the shoulder shaking his hand, “It’s been too long since you’ve graced us with your presence. What have you been up to my boy?”  
“You know how business can get in the way of pleasure Mr. Shaw,” Tony turned on the charm, but Steve could see the dislike underneath his smile. 

“Well that’s why we like to do it both ways here,” Shaw’s meaningful smile was not subtle, “Speaking of both ways, who’s your companion this evening? What’s your name sweetheart?”

“This is Steven Grant,” Tony answered clapping his hand on Steve’s shoulder a little harder than necessary. Steve’s shocked expression must have shown, and he schooled his face into an unsure smile. 

Let Shaw think he hasn’t been around the block. 

Shaw studied him, “He looks familiar.”

“I was in the movies for a bit,” Steve offered. 

Shaw instantly lost interest in Steve-- “That must be it,” --and turned back to Tony. Apparently actors weren’t very impressive around here.

He offered Tony a cigarette which he took, “Did you need a private room? I don’t want you thinking we’re not welcoming anymore Anthony, it has been a long time. Your father was here nearly every night God rest his soul and we do miss having a Stark about the place.” 

Tony’s smile was obviously forced, “My Father was here more often than he was at home, but I don’t have his kind of time anymore Mr. Shaw. Besides it’s not like you’re starved for business.” Tony gestured to the dancers and drinkers. The dining room was packed as was the dance floor, bar and booths. The swell of trumpets and trombones blended with the swell of voices and laughter that was a little too loud. Shaw put an arm around Tony’s shoulder taking a fatherly stance.

“No, we’re never starved round here. Listen, everything’s on me for you and your companion tonight Anthony, just remember you have friends here,” Shaw knew he crossed a line somewhere and was making a gracious retreat. 

“Oh I will Mr. Shaw,” Tony nodded shaking the owner’s hand. When Shaw walked off Tony rubbed his hand against his jacket as if it had been dirtied. The disgust on his face was almost comical.  
Steve squeezed his shoulder, but Tony shook his head.

“Sometimes it’s worth showing you’re pissed. Free drinks all night, good deal. Now I’m about to go and buy rounds for the entire bar on Shaw’s dime. You have work to do.” 

“Tony you should stay in the background.”

“Now that would be suspicious. I’m loud remember?” Tony had a reckless look in his dark brown eyes, 

“You do what you have to do Steve and I’ll make sure no one notices you do it. It’s the least I can do. Now slap me.”

“What?”

“Or punch me, either way.”

“Tony.”

“WHORE!” He shouted this voice loud enough to carry to the people surrounding them. Eyes snapped to them eager for excitement. Steve dutifully punched his friend in the face. Tony laughed derisively rubbed his cheek and took a drag of his cigarette, “Enjoy the drinks you gold digging slut, it’s all you’ll be getting out of me!” He blew smoke in Steve’s face and stomped off toward the bar before Steve could even protest. 

Coughing Steve quickly melted into the crowd. He knew what Tony was doing. No one would be paying attention to the floozy nobody Tony Stark had just kicked to the curb; they would all be paying attention to Tony Stark. He already noticed Shaw’s girls heading in Tony’s direction. 

Steve moved through the rocking crowd. Girls dressed (if you could call it dressed) as angels and devils flocked around men twice or three times their age. Every corner of the place exuded sex. Drugs flowed freely and Steve didn’t even have to look to know there was high stakes gambling going on in the back. This is what money bought you. A swinging tune blared from the live band and Steve wondered how much it cost Shaw every night to keep such a shameless place open. He allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor by a number of strangers. Most of them had seen the argument and asked about Tony and those that knew Loki only knew him by reputation. 

“He’s a smooth character,” A woman who introduced herself as Sunset told him as they danced in a slow sway, “Loki Odinson does what he wants and he has the power to back it up.” Steve twirled her and she gracefully swooped back into his grip, “He has a silver tongue that boy and he’s clever. He reminds me of Tony—how do you know Tony by the way?” 

After she had told him about the marvels of Baintronics Steve took his leave. Most of his other conversations went in a similar direction. No one knew where Loki was, no one had met him directly and if they said they had they were lying. He was just about to give up, find Tony and leave this den of corruption when he spotted someone he knew. 

He took a seat at one of the booths and snapped his fingers for service as he had seen a number of other patrons do. The woman looked annoyed but came to him anyway a flirty smile on her face. That is until--

“Hello Natasha.” 

Natasha Romanoff was striking. She had scarlet red hair and that wasn’t the first thing you’d notice about her. She was the pinnacle of female perfection for now-a-days with a large bust a skinny waist and curvy hips. Her face was delicate and narrow and her lips were inviting. As a woman Natasha was dangerous enough and any man who thought all she had was a pretty figure wasn’t going to last too long with her. 

Her eyes only widened marginally which showed how disciplined she was. Steve quickly lost his element of surprise when she practically climbed on top of him straddling his thighs. 

“You must have me confused with someone else,” She said in a husky voice her Russian accent accentuated. She leaned in, her lips pressing against his left ear, “I’m Natalia.”  
Steve knew he had gone red. 

Natasha Romanoff was a dangerous woman. 

“So Captain,” She said in a calm even tone as she began to nibble on his jaw, “What brings you to the Hellfire club? Seems a bit out of your league.” 

Steve’s reply wasn’t anywhere close to steady, “Looking for someone.”

“Mr. Stark’s at the bar,” and he could feel her smile.

“Came in with him.”

“It’s about time.” 

“Natash-Ah,” he groaned, “Natalia.” 

“There’s a good boy.”

“What are you doing here?” 

“Working,” She licked his ear and that was too much. He flipped her so that he had her pinned up against the wall. He began kissing her exposed breasts.

“What’s Fury up to?”

She gave a fake little groan, “None of your business detective, but maybe I can help you.” She ran her long fingers through his hair, “Who are you looking for?”

“Loki Odinson.” 

“Big shark for such a little fish. He’s going by Laufeyson right now. Do you know why? Anything to do with the deal Odin struck with Magneto?” 

Her hand was crawling up his shirt now.

“I couldn’t tell you. He’s been around?” 

“Not here,” She let out a sigh, “He’s been close to ground, but I know who would know.”

“Tasha—Natalia not there!”

“Calm down Captain.” Ms. Romanoff was on top of him again smirking. 

Steve tried to even out his breathing, “Who’d know?” 

“That information’s pretty classified if you know what I mean.”

“What do you want?”

There was a pause and it was the first time Steve had seen even a sliver of vulnerability in Natasha Romanoff. 

“Get him out.” Any playfulness had dropped from her tone. 

“Who?”

“I’m his contact. He hasn’t checked in for a week, but I know he’s still alive. His name’s Clint Barton codename Hawkeye.”

Steve had heard of Hawkeye. He was an expert marksman and his signature was the bow and arrow. 

“How do you know he’s still alive?” 

“A note. It went on about a mission in Budapest, he recounts it entirely different from how it actually  
went down. It was a code, he said he’d be gone for longer than usual, but he said he would check in on the Twenty-fifth of last month. It’s been a week. Captain, I owe this man my life, but I can’t jeopardize the mission for one man and it seems you’re going his way.” 

“How so?” 

“He’s working undercover for Loki; he’s practically the bastard’s right hand man. If anyone knows where  
Loki is it will be Clint.” 

“I find Hawkeye I find Loki. And how exactly am I supposed to find Hawkeye?” 

She kissed him firmly on the cheek, “You’re resourceful.” 

She got up looking as cool as they could come. The swell of heat didn’t seem to touch her.

“Can I take your order sir?”

“Tall glass of cold water,” Steve rasped. She smiled cruelly and went off to take his order. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and he was flushed. He tried to calm down. This must be what a buzz feels like. Pleasant, but uncomfortable in the same breath. Natasha certainly had an effect. 

His hands shook. He had seen Natasha in action before. This was different. 

He glanced around furiously. He hadn’t had a drop to drink. There was no way anyone could have slipped him something. Did he feel a prick while he was dancing? No. No that wasn’t it. The only other thing it could have been was…

Tony. The cigarette. Steve jumped to his feet frantically pushing his way toward the bar. Everything seemed louder and more sluggish. If one whiff of the cigarette had this much effect on him, then Tony…  
He was nowhere to be found.  
Steve went up to the bar.

“Tony Stark.” The bartender ignored him chatting up a leggy blond. He was showing off spinning small torpedoes in her glass as she twittered stupidly. Steve grabbed him by the collar pulling him inches away from his face. The woman gave a squawk of surprise.

“Where is Tony Stark?” He repeated. The bartender, a handsome dark haired man held up his hands.

“He got drunk, very drunk. He kept buying everyone drinks and for every round he had one or two himself. He eventually hooked up with a couple of friends. They said they’d take him home. Are you Mr. Rogers? They left a note for you.” 

The bartender pulled away, Steve’s grip having loosened. He ducked down and produced a folded note with perfect corners. He handed it to Steve.

_Care for a drink?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Tony's been kidnapped by someone and Steve's been drugged... must have been a powerful drug if it only took one whiff. 
> 
> Sunset is a psycho ex girlfriend of Tony's in the Iron Man comics and the Bartender is Riptide if anyone was wondering. 
> 
> Howard Stark was indeed a member of the Hellfire Club (and as such so is Tony), however rather than evil it seemed like Howard was just there for a good time and a lot of booze. 
> 
> Oh Natasha you're so sexy.


End file.
